trinity_wonderfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity Wonder Wiki:User groups
Trinity Wonder Wiki have different users with varying rights based on their designated user group. More advanced members of the wiki have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, Administrators and Bureaucrats can access a few additional functions. For more information, please check Help:User rights. Administrator Administrators (also known as Admins or sysop) are trusted members of the wiki with advanced rights. Aside from basic page and content editing, admins can change the layout, theme, and system run of the whole wiki. Those with admin status receive a tag on their profile reflecting their position. Please see Help:Administrators and for more detailed information on admin functions. As admins, they have the following additional functions: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. REMINDER FOR ADMINS: Administrators should not use their admin powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he/she prefers in an editing dispute that is not vandalism. Admin powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin should not be considered "in charge" but rather a primus inter pares. The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. ---- As of 00:01, March 20, 2018 (UTC), the following are the Administrators of Trinity Wonder Wiki: *'Ronaqy' (See for a more detailed list.) To become an admin of Trinity Wonder Wiki, someone with Bureaucrat access must make you one. To do this either post a request on Discussions under the "Help" category, or ask a Bureaucrat directly on his/her talk page. Considerations for the approval of the request include activity, number of good edits, community involvement, and lastly, dedication to the wiki and Trinity Wonder series. If there are no active Bureaucrats, post on Discussions to nominate user(s) to become Admin(s) or Bureaucrat(s). Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and FANDOM Wikia Staff can provide the rights. Bureaucrat Bureaucrats are trusted members of the wiki who can change user rights (specifically, by granting the rollback ability) and add/remove users from groups. Due to their complementary advanced functions, the Bureaucrat and Administrator roles are usually paired together. Please see Help:Bureaucrat for more detailed information. As of 00:01, March 20, 2018 (UTC), the following are the Bureaucrats of Trinity Wonder Wiki: *'Ronaqy' Rollback Rollbacks are users granted with the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. They are "deputies" of admins who police against acts of vandalism or malicious edits. While anyone can revert edits, this process takes several clicks. The rollback ability allows a user to undo with a single push of a button. Remember however that this ability must be used responsibly and with valid reasons that are properly documented. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Category:Trinity Wonder Wiki Category:Browse